


love is scary

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: He didn’t even believe in love. This had to be a nightmare.“Love takes hold of you when you least expect it,” the God of Love said as he yanked Mike’s pants down to his knees. “This anonymous fuck in a dark alley isn’t my usual style, I’ll admit, but sometimes needs must. You’re an awfully difficult man to get a hold of.”
Relationships: God of Love/Man Who Doesn't Believe in Love, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	love is scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaydel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydel/gifts).



He didn’t even believe in love. This had to be a nightmare.

“Love takes hold of you when you least expect it,” the God of Love said as he yanked Mike’s pants down to his knees. “This anonymous fuck in a dark alley isn’t my usual style, I’ll admit, but sometimes needs must. You’re an awfully difficult man to get a hold of.”

“That would be because I was actively avoiding you!” The attempt at bravado sounded weak, but it was the best Mike could do.

He was almost grateful when the God of Love turned him around and pushed him face first against the wall. He didn’t want to have to look at that face, exquisitely beautiful but chiseled, cruel. And those crimson feathered wings! The color of a bleeding, broken heart.

The God of Love pressed close. He radiated heat like a furnace, and he smelled of dark chocolate and roses. His hard cock brushed against Mike’s bared buttocks, sending a bolt of pleasure, sharp as an arrow, racing up Mike’s spine. Yes, Mike knew what was coming. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

“You can’t resist these feelings. Don’t try,” the God of Love murmured into Mike’s ear, wrapped his arms tightly around Mike’s chest as he positioned himself…

…and, with a single, remorseless thrust, claimed Mike forever and ever as his own.

Mike screamed. The penetration was agony, and it was ecstasy. He was being forced open wide. Each thrust was sublime, a sweet caress of his very soul. He felt weightless, like he was flying or falling—maybe it didn’t matter which. Maybe both could be true at the same time. His own cock was rock hard, throbbing in sync with his heartbeat, and each inward thrust was perfectly placed, making him leak glistening strings onto the pavement. He was going to come untouched, a few more seconds and he would come—

“Love is all-consuming.”

Mike convulsed and shook as he ejaculated, the orgasm the most intense of his life. And the God of Love never pulled out, not even after the last weak spurts dribbled out of him.

“When…will…it…when will this end…?” His hole was loose and sloppy, and his legs quivered. If he weren’t being held up, he would have crumpled to the ground.

“Sorry, Mike,” the God of Love said, chuckling, “but love doesn’t go away just because you asked nicely. And I haven’t had _my_ satisfaction yet.”

Then he resumed his thrusts.


End file.
